


Fourteen Points

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Deer, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Nature, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou and Stanley meet another member of royalty while on horseback
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 4





	Fourteen Points

Lefou smiled as he looked down at his horse, stroking the side of his neck. “Copain’s attitude has really started to change,” he said. “He hasn’t lunged or tried to kick me off in weeks!”

“He just needed a chance to learn how to be a horse again,” Stanley said with a nod. “If it’s hard for humans then it must be hard for animals to deal with wartime.” They watched as their own mount turned her head, brushing her nose against Copain’s as they continued to walk through the woods side by side.

“I suppose he did,” he said with a nod. He looked around as they continued to ride through the foliage of the woods, going off of the beaten path to check for any dangers that could befall any travelers who did the same. “It doesn’t seem like anything dangerous has taken residence around here,” he said.

Stanley hummed, watching as a rabbit dove into its burrow as they rode past. “It’s a nice spot,” they said. “Plenty of game and no wolves to attack a hunting party.”

Lefou nodded his head. “We should tell the prince about this spot when we make our report later,” he said. He turned to look at Stanley but blinked when he saw that his spouse was no longer beside him. “Stanley?”

“Shh!”

Lefou turned Copain around, finding that Stanley had stopped Bisou in the middle of their walk, staring at something in the distance. He slowly pushed his horse to walk forward, mindful not to be too loud. “Stanley?” he whispered.

Stanley gestured forward with their chin, eyes remaining locked on whatever they had spotted. “Look,” they whispered, “but be as silent as possible.”

He looked where Stanley indicated and his eyes widened in surprise. From the distance he spotted the buck that Stanley had also seen and he immediately knew why Stanley had stopped. The animal looked lean and strong, grazing idly from the ground before slowly raising his head and showing off his large antlers. Lefou mentally counted the points and he couldn’t help but whisper, “fourteen points!”

Stanley nodded their head just so, “each side,” they agreed.

Gaston had never been able to catch a buck with that many points before. Ten or twelve? Yes, he could hunt them down. More than that? Never!

Stanley’s movement caught Lefou’s attention. He inwardly winced, believing his spouse to be reaching for a pistol or some other kind of firearm. He supposed he couldn’t blame them, finding such an animal was incredibly rare and its antlers would make for a fine trophy.

They took their tricorn hat off of their head, placing it over their heart. “I think this is his own little kingdom,” they said, watching as the animal lazily walked away, unperturbed by his watchers. Stanley laughed as they put their hat back on, fixing the overly large feather that stuck out from the side of it.

“For a moment I thought…”

“That I was going to suggest hunting it?”

Lefou shrugged and nodded his head. “Gaston would have instantly been hunting it down.”

Stanley just hummed, gently urging Bisou to walk forward in the direction they had been going before being interrupted. “We don’t have to kill everything that’s beautiful in nature,” they said. “He’s a beautiful prince of his own little domain. We should let him continue to rule over it in peace. Maybe he’ll end up fathering numerous other buck with impressive points when they're old enough. A royal bloodline of bucks and does that prospers next to our prince’s kingdom.”

“Very poetic,” Lefou laughed.

Stanley smiled and leaned forward to kiss Lefou on the cheek. “I must have picked it up from you, mon coeur.”


End file.
